InterWorld Pictures
InterWorld ''' is a American Film Studio founded by Jonathon Innings in 1970. They are known for there Tv Shows and Animated Movies. Early History In 1970 Jonathon Innings Death On December 12th of 1999 it was revealed that Jonathon Innings was diagnosed with Lung Cancer and was stated he had 5 months to live. However he declared to make one final film before his death in May of 2000.He even thought this film would have lead to a end to InterWorld Pictures. InterWorld Future In 2001 Walt Disney Pictures managed to buy the rights to InterWorld Animated Films * TBA (1975) * TBA (1976) * TBA (1977) * TBA(1980) * Chanticleer (1981) * TBA (1982) * Rockin Robin (1983)8 * TBA (1984) * My Shadow Partner (1985) * Untitled Disney Movie with Judith Barsi (1986) * The Saggy Baggy Elephant (1987) * Louis The Bear (1988) * Don Bluth's The BFG(1989) * The Silly Goose (1990) * Mouse Quest (1991) * Rockin Robin 2(1992) * Disney's The Legend of Zelda (1993) * Tartuffe (1994) * TBD (1995) * TBA (1996) * Disney's Legend of Zelda 2: Ocarina of Time(1997) * TBA (1998) * ''Tortoise vs. Hare (''1999) * TBA (2000) Jonathon Innings last film before his death in May 2000 * TBA (2001) * Lambert The Sheepish Lion (2002) * TBD (2003) * TBA (2004) * Untitled Dr.Seuss film (2005) * TBA (2006) * TBA (2007) * Disney's Legend of Zelda 3: Majora's Mask (2008) * TBA (2009) * TBA (2010) * TBA (2011) * Futuropolis (2012) * TBA (2013) * TBA (2014) * TBA (2015) * TBA (2016) * TBA (2017) * TBA (2018) Live Action Films Ghost Boys (1988) TBD (1989) TBD (1990) TBD (1991) Ghost Boys 2 (1992) TBD (1993) TBD (1994) TBD (TBD) Ghost Boys 3 (2003) Upcoming Films The Bremen Town Musicians The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane Inspector Bones(2020) (2021) (2022) (2023) (2024) (2025) (2026) (2027) (2028) (2029) * 2030) '''Films in Development Ghost Boys 4 BattleToads Khali The Little Vampire Hansel and Gretel Cancelled/Scrapped Projects 1970s Charlotte's Web-During InterWorlds first films planned one was to be a adaptation of E.B White's bestselling book Charlotte's Web. However it was stated that Paramount was already doing a animated take on Charlotte's Web 1980s The BFG-In 1983 InterWorld was to do there animated take on Roald Dahl's book The BFG with Don Bluth directing and Jonathan Innings writing the screenplay. In 1987 during the success of An Ametican Tail Don had the idea of Judith Barsi voicing the little girl known as Sophie and Robin Williams voicing the titular character in which would have been Robin's first animated voice work known as The BFG. Voice recording was done and animation was nearly complete and was to be released in the Summer of 1989 after All Dogs Go To Heaven However Production almost shut down due to two reasons. One another company was working on a BFG animated movie and Two Judith Barsi eventually passed away that exact year.But was later released in 1989 as promised and would be a fitting tribute to The passing of Judith Bsrsi. Untitled Christmas Animated film In 1988 InterWorld originally planned a animated Christmas film with child actresses Heather O'Rourke and Judith Barsi as the lead voices and with Steven Spielberg helping but due to Heather and Judith's passing production was shut down.However a new story was to be in the works for it. 1990s Don QuiGhostly-a Don Quioxte like film was in the works but nothing came around it. The plot was to be about a wandering ghost who tries to find his past and had Jeff Bridges voice the title character. but was later scrapped for its rather ridiculous plot. Animated Mario Movie-A Super Mario animated movie was originally planned from InterWorld Pictures and directed by Don Bluth it would have been about Mario and Luigi exploring the world and on the quest to save Princess Peach. The Role of Mario was to be originally voiced by Danny Devito until he dropped out due to production of Other Peoples Money. Chris Farley John Candy and Robin Williams were both rumored to voice Mario and Jason Schwartzmen was set to voice Luigi.But was eventually scrapped due to the live-action Super Mario Bros movie being announced and bombed so they insisted to do The Legend of Zelda instead Prehistoric In 1989 InterWorld was to attempt their first computer-animated stop motion film titled Prehistoric under the Warner Bros banner.The plot was about about A herd of mammoths and dinosaurs going on a long and hard migration because of the Ice Age. They must find a lush, green, and suitable paradise before the ice comes.The following cast was announced including Matthew Broderick Alan Rickman Jodie Foster Vin Diesel Christina Ricci John Candy and was to be narrated by James Earl Jones until John Gullieman director of Prehistoric shut it down and moved the film to New World Pictures 2000s 2010s * The Jetsons-In 2015 Warner Bros and InterWorld Pictures originally had plans for a Jetsons Animated movie planned and would kick off a Hanna-Barbera Cinematic Universe. It was even announced that Chris Pratt would voice the role of George Jetson. However the project was later shut down due to Pratts Scheduling Conflicts